


男神打赌要追我[电竞]

by 10QUAN



Category: 57章
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 21:50:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18186167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10QUAN/pseuds/10QUAN





	男神打赌要追我[电竞]

　　“乖，自己脱。”

　　段梓洋在他耳边极为色气地舔了一下，让林望雨顿时血气上涌，羞愧感和罪恶感一起涌上心头，下身却颤颤巍巍地挺立起来，他看向段梓洋的眼神都有些变了味。

　　无辜的眼神里含着点迷蒙的泪花，看起来格外的可怜无助，让人恨不得把他按在身下狠狠地蹂躏到哭。

　　但是在这种情况下，那人竟然还能强忍着冲动，什么都不做，继续折磨他。

　　“想要了吗？”

　　林望雨眼神迷离地看着他，似懂非懂地点点头，银铃随着他的动作响起。他浑身发烫，急不可耐地用下身去蹭那人。

　　“想要就自己弄。”那人使坏地捉住他的手，往他自己那处带去，逼迫他自己用手掌握住自己的那根，带着他的手上下动作起来，硬生生地把自己玩弄到射出来。

　　诱人的叫声溢出喉咙，看着他自渎般的可爱模样，那人终于也忍不住了，把他身上的衬衣扒了下来。  
　　  
　　“哥哥，我想进来。”段梓洋近乎撒娇的语气说。林望雨意识不清地喘着气，听得脸上发烫。这种时候能不能不要这么叫他！  
“你……你。”

　　“宝贝，我真的想要你，太想了……”  
　　段梓洋最难拿捏他的软肋，随随便便一叫，林望雨就心软了。“你……你轻一点…”

　　段梓洋见他不再反抗，从床头的抽屉里摸出一瓶润滑剂，打开盖子把膏体倒在手心上捂化，然后仔细地抹在了他后穴。

　　随即，林望雨感觉身后一凉，好像有什么东西放进来了。还没来得及叫出声，段梓洋已经把另一只手指也刺探了进去，摸摸索索地在他从未经开拓的领域做了扩张。  
　　“啊……”林望雨顿时绷紧了脊背，伸手推他，却被段梓洋按住了，顺手扯下皮带，将他的手腕缠住，拴在床头。

　　“干什么？”林望雨臊道。

　　段梓洋在他浑圆白嫩的屁股上拍了一下，“乖，放松一点，你只管享受着就是了。”

　　等他看清那人手里拿着的是一只大号的按摩棒时，终于哭喊着疯狂挣扎了起来，带动着银铃“叮当”作响。

　　“不！！不行！不要那样——！”挣扎地太过剧烈，他漂亮的脊背都弓起来了，颤抖的哭喊声并没有能阻止那人恶劣的行为，反而让他更加兴奋。

　　“不要怎样？是说不要这样吗？”

　　身下传来异样酥麻的感觉，林望雨紧紧地闭着眼，睫毛止不住地颤抖。那人终究还是没有为难他，只是把按摩棒档位调大，在外围敏感地带逡巡，把他粉嫩的乳尖挑逗到发硬。半晌，后穴里的手指终于抽离，他才松了口气。

　　“我的东西太大了，不做好准备的话肯定会把你操坏的。”那人略带得意地吻了吻他，把灼热的巨物顶端抵着他的松软下来的穴口。

　　林望雨眼神迷离，不自觉的扭了扭腰，似乎是急不可耐地在邀请那人进入。可那人似乎并不着急，很有耐心地帮他抚弄着刚刚发泄过后疲软下去的玉茎，直到它前端渗出透明的液体，重新硬起来。

　　“啊……”林望雨轻轻地低喘了一声，声音格外的甜美勾人。

　　那人把手探到他颈后，把叮当作响的铃铛摘了下来。还没等林望雨松一口气，那人忽然迅速地将铃铛缠上了他挺立的玉茎，轻轻地打了个结。

　　“你干什么！”林望雨羞道。奈何手腕被束缚住，没有办法逃开，挣动只能让银铃响得越发激烈。

　　那人将绳子自己地缠好，满意地欣赏了片刻，伸出手使坏地在铃铛上弹了弹。

　　“套没拿上来。”段梓洋好像很为难的样子，“怎么办，我可以射在你里面吗？”

　　“不……不要！”林望雨羞赧地极力并拢双腿，咬牙道。

　　段梓洋眸色一沉，终于忍不住重重的一个挺身，把硬到胀痛的巨物狠狠地挺进了一个头。未经开拓过的秘处被巨大的顶部侵入，林望雨霎时倒吸了一口凉气，痛苦地喘息。

　　听着那人诱人的娇喘，段梓洋几乎是耗尽了所有的意志力，才没有一捅到底。

　　等身下人稍微适应了，那人继续挺身把粗大的柱身往他体内插进去，一路刮擦着敏感未经开拓的内壁，狠狠地蹭过最敏感的那点。

　　原本狭小的通道被迫含着滚烫巨物，几乎是撑到了极限。被入侵和贯穿的感觉十分强烈，他难受地扭了扭腰。那人耐心地等到他渐渐适应，这才开始动作，几个重重的顶撞后，他的喊声都变了调，黏糊糊的勾在人心上。

　　“你里面好热啊。”

　　双手被束缚举起，漂亮的身体被迫呈现出一种被动打开的姿态，只能迎合和承受着那人给予的一切侵犯。电流般的刺激贯穿全身，让他一瞬间几乎失声。

　　“叫的这么爽，我这样操你很舒服吧？”  
　　那人恶劣地加快了动作，林望雨能感觉到自己腿间已经是黏腻潮湿的一塌糊涂，只能被动地跟随着撞击的频率摇摆，嘴里克制不住发出淫荡的喘息声，追逐着快感。

　　“你这里真紧啊，又湿又热，我都不想出去了。有别的男人这样干过你吗？”那人似乎很喜欢明知故问，不断地确认他的归属权。

　　林望雨是属于在这种事上容易害羞的那种，只咬着下唇不回应他的淫言浪语。  
“如果有别人见过，我会疯的。”

　　见他不出声，那人把硬到胀痛的器物狠狠地侵犯到他体内最深处。用自己包含着那人的器具，这种最亲密的融为一体的感觉无比美妙。

　　那人掰过他的下颌，将舌尖探入那两瓣漂亮的红唇之间，唇舌相互追逐纠缠，发出淫靡的水声。

　　直到他意识昏沉地射了两次，才感觉到那人开始加快了动作。猛烈的抽插让他不自觉地夹紧对方，林望雨自己都没有意识到，自己已经抬高了腰，准备迎接最强烈的冲击。

　　几个大幅度的顶撞后，那人猛地捅到底，随后趴在他身上不动了，小幅度地在他体内顶撞着。汹涌澎湃的热流终于激荡出来，一瞬间烫的他浑身战栗，下身颤颤巍巍的又射了出来。  
　　  
那人翻来覆去地要了不知道多少次，直到他再也射不出什么东西来，顶端只能淌出一点透明的汁水，林望雨终于头一歪，昏睡过去。  
　　


End file.
